


Forceful Presence

by fuzzyizmit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Electrical Stimulation, F/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Smut, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyizmit/pseuds/fuzzyizmit
Summary: Eeda, a lowly lieutenant, finds herself asked to help work off a very powerful man's frustrations.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Forceful Presence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not huge into this fandom, but this idea wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it down. Hope you enjoy this little smut fic!  
> Photo by Daria Shevtsova from Pexels

_“Lieutenants! Prepare your troops for immediate inspection!”_

“Yes, Captain!” A chorus of officers echoed. Lt. Eeda snapped around, issuing her own orders. Within seconds, her men were at attention, each standing like gleaming statues, eyes straight ahead and armor shining.

Before the bay door opened, a feeling of foreboding washed over her. Tiny beads of sweat bloomed on her forehead.

With a hiss, the metal door slid open. A figure cloaked in black marched in, followed by a row of commanders and captains. Eeda held her breath. To show any deficiency in front of the Supreme Leader’s apprentice Kylo Ren could prove to be a fatal mistake. The group walked steadily down the line. Eeda’s heart pounded in her ears as they neared her regiment. Her mind raced. She wished she could glance back to make sure the formation of her men was perfect, but she knew better.

When the Apprentice and his entourage passed by her, she felt the pressure of their collective gaze bear down on her. Her blood froze. She could not see his eyes from behind his black helmet, but she could swear she could feel Ren’s powerful eyes watching her. It was strangely thrilling, intoxicating. It took every bit of strength she had to keep herself staring straight forward. Soon enough, the group of scrutinizing commanders swept through, leaving the nervous soldiers behind.

Later that day while Eeda skimmed through her daily regiment report, her commanding officer came to her station.

“Lt. Eeda, a word.”

His tone was grim, though Eeda reminded herself, he always sounded like that. She put her work down and stood at attention, ready for bad news.

“At ease. This is actually good news for once.” He stated gruffly. While part of her was relieved and she relaxed her stance slightly, her CO still sounded angry. “It’s seems your work has impressed someone well above your station, Lieutenant.”

Eeda’s mind raced. Before she could ask, her question was answered.

“Kylo Ren has requested to speak to you, privately.”

Eeda wasn’t quite sure she had heard that right. “Sir?”

“Do you wish to decline his invitation?”

She could feel her cheeks flush with embarrassment. “No, of course not, Sir.”

The Commander turned and led her through the maze of hallways. They passed into sections of the station she had never been before, into where the senior officers had their personal quarters. He stopped in front of a door at the end of a long hallway.

“This is where I leave you, Lieutenant.” Eeda gave him a curt nod and he walked away. She quickly straightened her cap and then raised her hand to knock when the door lifted open. Kylo Ren stood on the other side, still wearing the same black robes and cape he had during the inspection. With the slight turn of his head, he invited the Lieutenant in, the silver lines of his mask catching the light. Eeda stepped in and stood a respectful distance away. His presence seemed to fill the large room, which was sparsely but smartly furnished. He did not speak, only stood menacingly by a nearby desk.

Eeda summoned as much courage as she could, even though she stared at the floor. “I was told you wished to speak with me, Sir?” Tales of Kylo’s powerful temper were common mess hall banter.

“Yes. I did.” His voice was deep and seemed to echo off the stark white walls. Even worse, it made her heart beat faster.

“You were present at the troop inspection this morning, were you not?”

“Yes, Sir. Platoon RF-3813.”

“Are you satisfied with what your platoon presented?”

Eeda could feel herself go pale. Had she missed some detail in formation? Did a disorderly soldier miss a piece of kit? No. Everything was impeccable. She was sure of it.

“Yes, Sir. Every Lieutenant has been working our troops for weeks to improve.”

She felt like he was looking so hard at her, he might bore a hole right through the metal of his helmet.

“Indeed.” He lifted his hands, lowered his hood and slowly removed the helmet, revealing the man underneath. A healing scar ran from his forehead down his cheek. “But yours were perfect.”

Eeda wasn’t sure how to react. In front of her stood one of the most powerful men in the system. It practically radiated off him in waves… and he was complementing her troops? Or was it _her_ specifically he was praising?

She worried that he might start to notice the heat she felt on her cheeks. When she watched the corner of his mouth turn into a smirk, she lost hope that anything would escape his notice.

“What do you know about the Force?”

Eeda balked. “Not much, Sir,” she stammered. “They say the Force was once powerful, but those times have passed.”

“Is _that_ what they say?”

Right away, Eeda knew she had made a misstep. “No disrespect, Sir.” His eyes narrowed. “People say a lot of things.”

“What do _you_ say?”

Now _that_ was a loaded question. Eeda had to answer. Hesitation could have dire consequences.

“To be honest, I don’t give it much thought,” she said.

“Really… You’ve never wondered why you could always tell when people close to you needed help? That someone was lying to you, but you had no proof?” He stepped closer to her. “That someone was looking at you even though you could not see their eyes?”

Eeda’s heart sank. She tried to maintain her composure. “I… I don’t really understand, Sir. Everyone has some ounce of intuition.”

“So, tell me… _what does your intuition tell you about me?_ ”

His question came with more weight than any order she had ever been given, and yet, she immediately knew the answer.

“You… you want someone to witness your power… someone to dominate, _use_.”

Even though Kylo did not move, Eeda could feel his presence brush up against her. This was no physical push, but something deeper. Their eyes locked. A wordless proposition passed between them.

Her answer was barely more than a breath. “Yes.”

Kylo removed his gloves slowly, raised his hand, and force pushed Eeda roughly against the wall, her cap flung off her head, landing next to the desk. Without even touching her, she was pinned to the wall. Eeda could feel the bruises starting bloom on her shoulder blades. She struggled, but Kylo only smiled.

Kylo looked down at the out of place hat. “Out of uniform in front of a superior officer, Lieutenant? That offense requires some kind of correction, does it not?”

Eeda felt her head start to spin. What has she gotten herself in to? Why did it feel so exhilarating?

“Yes, Sir,” she answered, not knowing what would come next.

With a raise of his hand, Eeda was dragged up the wall, her feet dangling a few feet above the floor. Kylo leaned casually against the desk, his dark eyes scanning over her. Eeda felt something tug at the collar of her uniform. One by one, the clasps slid from their bindings, exposing the dark grey tank top underneath. Once her jacket was completely opened, it was pulled from her body, her belt falling to the floor.

Invisible tendrils snaked up the skin of her torso, the writhing tearing apart the thin fabric. She hung breathless and trembling.

“Now,” Kylo grinned, “For your punishment.” He stepped forward, extending his towards her chest. She watched the tips of his fingers start to glow, delicate white streaks of lightning bouncing between them. One jumped to her skin. The sharp pain caused Eeda to let out a yelp.

“Not another noise,” he ordered. Eeda forced her mouth closed, grimacing as he trailed his hand down her body, never quite touching. The flashing electrical charges arcing over her leaving faint red patches in their wake. She found herself biting her lip as she closed her eyes, choking back excited cries of pain mixed with pleasure. Slowly, Kylo traced a path over her breast, coming to rest over her nipple. Afraid she might slip up, Eeda opened her mouth, heaving silent breaths to ride through the burning pain.

Seemingly satisfied, Kylo removed his hand. “Excellent.” That single word of praise lifted Eeda’s spirit. She had pleased him. Suddenly, she could feel strong unseen tentacles force their way under the ankle cuffs of her pants.

“Perhaps you deserve a reward.”

Up the tentacles wound, between her skin and the stiff material. When they reached the waistband, she could feel them grab hold. Kylo quickly flicked a finger, her pants quickly unbuttoned themselves. With one powerful tug, Eeda’s pants were around her ankles. She shivered and panted, waiting for whatever might come next.

She did not have to wait long. Kylo tilted his head down, glaring at her with half lidded eyes. A gentle pressure brushed against the mound between her legs. It was warmer than she had expected, moving yet pushing with a steady force. It worked its way deeper, easily finding her most sensitive button of skin. Eeda almost gasped, instead molding them into soundless moans. The effort needed to concentrate on obeying Kylo’s silent command forced Eeda to again close her eyes. Her hip and legs twitched as pleasure spread out across her body. She could feel sweat start to bead on her chest, her cheeks blushing.

The tendrils holding Eeda spread her thighs wider. The massage continued as another projection pushed into her. The invasion shocked her, its presence both distinctly foreign but somewhat familiar. She chanced a glance down at her tormentor. His outstretched hand mimicked the movements she felt pressing on and into her body. Resting outside of his unbuttoned slacks, his other hand slowly stroked his slick hardening cock.

Kylo caught her transgression and smiled in acknowledgment. In response, he both widened the phantom dick fucking her as well as intensified the speed at which it penetrated her. Unable to withstand the rising tide of pleasure within her, Eeda again closed her eyes, her body pushed ever closer to the brink.

“Oh no you don’t.” Kylo reprimanded. This next command came with such force, she felt it jolt around her body. “You don’t get to come until I do.” The pace of the thrusts quickened again, the massage morphing into a constant debilitating vibration. Eeda’s legs and arms shook. Her breath hitched as she bucked under her restraints. Her skin became shone with sweat, but her body would not yield to the ever-growing pressure. She felt like an overwound spring, inching closer and closer to snapping.

All of a sudden, she was carried through the air by unseen hands, landing face down on the desk. The corners cut roughly into the naked flesh of her hips. She could feel Kylo standing behind her, pinning her in place. One hand pressed her forcefully against surface of the desk, the other guiding something hard between her thighs.

“Beg,” he ordered.

Eeda was quick to respond, hungry to please. “Sir…” she shuddered. “Please, Sir. Fuck me. I need it.” He pushed into her, hard, fast, greedy.

Released from her vow of silence, Eeda moaned. “More…” she pleaded. Her mind began to frenzy, unable to find release. She felt like she was drowning in a sea of lust, trying to gasp for oxygen only to denied by a massive glass barrier.

“Sir!” she begged, She was becoming frantic.

Kylo grabbed her by her hair and yanked back hard, lifting her onto her elbows. He drew close to her ear. “Not Sir. _Master._ ” he growled before pounding even harder.

“Master! Pl-Please, Master! Fuck me!” She gasped, struggling to form the words. “Please let me c--”

Kylo grunted, exploding in one finally ferocious slam. Simultaneously, Eeda screamed, her body taken over waves of violent orgasms. Kylo released her hair and she collapsed on the table, spasming uncontrollably, panting hard.

After a few moments, Kylo issued his last order. “You are dismissed.”

Eeda looked back at him. He apathetically looked down at her, his clothes refastened as if nothing had happened between them.

Slowly, Eeda redressed herself, taking care to correct as much of her disheveled and torn uniform as she could. She straightened herself up, shoulders back, hair back in place.

“Sir.” With a slight nod, she excused herself.

Nearly at the door, she stopped and turned her head back in his direction slightly. “If you ever find the need to be addressed as ‘Master’ again…” She spoke as she held out her hand, the wrinkled cap floating to her hand. “You know where to find me.”


End file.
